DANCE WITH THE DEVIL
by Hera Black
Summary: Es la última vez que bailare en los brazos del diablo, espera, espera toda la eternidad, porque no volveré al infierno nuevamente.


Notas de Autor: Hola después de un tiempo vuelvo y con un nuevo fic que espero sea del agrado de todos.

_**Dedicado con mucho cariño a todos los que me leen y me apoyan, y muy especialmente a FenixyDragon que salió hace poco del hospital.**_

**DANCE WITH THE DEVIL**

(Recomiendo escuchar la canción, Dance With The Devil, de Breaking Benjamin/ Link song: .com/watch?v=w55gVH2PaPI , video hecho por mi XD, espero que les guste)

Era el baile de despedida de su ultimo año en Hogwarts; ahora él se encontraba junto con su amiga Hermione, quien después de mucho rogarle, lo había sacado a bailar mientras recordaba los sucesos de todo lo vivido en ese castillo, y de cómo ahí termino con la persona que le había vuelto la vida imposible desde pequeño; imposible, mas no un infierno, como el que vivió con el…

Terminó la pieza, pero inició una nueva; era algo como entre rock pero daba la sensación de que fuera un vals, algo que desde la primera frase supo que resumía todo lo vivido ese último año antes de vencer a Voldemort, todo lo que amo y sufrió por una persona que en realidad, fue su propio Satanás, quien, lo mato lentamente por dentro, quien le destrozo la vida y sus ilusiones con sus garras…

_________________________________________________________________________

_Era una noche despejada y cálida para estar a unos días de que la primera nieve cayese, y allí, en la torre de astronomía un moreno se encontraba sentado en el alfeizar, esperando a su pareja mientras contemplaba las constelaciones._

_Y quien lo hubiera pensado, que ÉL, a quien durante casi siete años fue su mayor enemigo, dejase todo y abriera su corazón hacia él, hacia sus sentimientos, hacia lo que él sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, algo que paso la delgada línea del odio al amor, arrastrándolo también a él, dejándose arrastrar y disfrutar de todo lo que él le dio, de todo el apoyo, de que siempre estuvo a su lado a todo momento, y la persona que con su amor lo saco de un abismo en el que se había metido. Para Harry, ahora era todo, felicidad porque él le había abierto las puertas a ese paraíso a ese sentimiento que nunca pensó conocer._

_Escucho como se abría la puerta estrepitosamente, mientras sentía los gemidos y el roce de ropas de dos cuerpos; se avergonzó tanto que intento salir sigilosamente, y es que la torre de astronomía no tenía fama solo por ser la más alta del castillo, sino porque ahí, todas las parejas de enamorados simplemente se amaban; pero al bajar del alfeizar, se encontró con una imagen que nunca se hubiese querido encontrar…_

_-Draco –Susurró audiblemente al ver a su pareja con otro chico, besándolo con una pasión que nunca mostró con él, mientras se quitaban la ropa con frenesí; pero pararon al ver al Niño-Que-Vivió-Y-Venció ahí con el rostro desencajado y los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que pugnaban por correr libremente por sus mejillas._

_-Oh __**Harry**__, lo siento, había olvidado nuestra cita- dijo con voz burlona el rubio, mientras el otro chico comenzaba a reírse a carcajadas._

_-¿Q-que significa esto?- pregunto con voz __temblorosa al rubio quien amplió más su sonrisa_

_-Esto, se llama venir y tener buen sexo __**Potter**__, y es que eres TAN frígido – se burlo de nuevo el platino, haciendo reír mas a su amante._

_-No te entiendo Draco, ¿No somos novios, entonces?, ¿No habías sido tu el que me pidió que iniciáramos algo hace más de 10 meses­?, ¿No fuiste tú el que me dijiste que me amabas?, ¿Por qué ahora me haces esto Draco?- cuestionó el moreno apretando los puños con fuerza._

_-Bueno pues déjame decirte la verdad Potter- dijo el rubio acercándose depredadoramente hacia el ojiverde, para de un momento a otro agarrar fuertemente al moreno del cuello y estamparlo en la pared con fuerza, mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo maniaco y se volvían vacios. _

_-__Suél-tame- ordeno el moreno sintiendo como empezaba a escasearle el oxigeno_

_-No Potter, tu pediste una explicación y yo te la voy a dar._

_Fuiste mi juguete Potter, todo este tiempo mentí, mentí por conveniencia, y cree un plan, algo para vengarme por todos estos años, y tú caíste redondito. Te hice creer que era bueno, te jure amor, te enamore, y tu caíste, te entregaste, fuiste mío Potter, lo mejor de eso fue haberme sentido poderoso, sí poderoso, sobre todo cuando te quite la virginidad; lástima que tuvo que ser TAN cursi, porque mi idea había sido causarte tanto daño, pero, ¿Quien dijo que no te iba a causar daño siendo esa nuestra despedida __**mi amor**__?- dijo socarronamente mientras echaba al otro chico fuera de la torre._

_-Dra-co, suéltame- imploraba el moreno quien estaba a punto de desmayarse por la falta de oxigeno mientras las lagrimas descendían libremente por su rostro._

_-No, no, no Potter, ahora que estamos solos, voy a hacer lo que debí de haber hecho desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo mientras le lamia las lagrimas al pelinegro y lo ataba mágicamente contra la pared…_

_________________________________________________________________________

Hermione al ver a su amigo con la mirada vacía y perdida, decide iniciar el baile, acomodando las manos del ojiverde en su cintura y mano para comenzar a girar al ritmo de la música, parecía una coreografía, todos bailando al mismo compás, hasta que en un giro y hubo cambio de pareja, la cual lo atrapo dejándolo en un pecho fuerte y varonil. Reconoció al instante el aroma que despedía esa persona, el cual no era nada más y nada menos, que su verdugo, su demonio, el cual hubiese querido ser el último en ver en esa noche.

Por otro lado un rubio bailaba con una hermosa morena, la cual en un giro dio a parar en los brazos de otro chico, recibiendo en los suyos a nada menos que un angelito al cual le arrancó las alas y minó su alma lentamente dejándolo muerto en vida, su gran obra maestra, Harry Potter. Así que feliz de volver a tener en sus brazos a semejante criatura a la cual le arranco su inocencia y su amor de un solo tajo, siguió el acorde de la música, apretando fuertemente el cuerpo más pequeño contra el suyo, y es que lo que algún día fue suyo, siempre volvía a sus manos, y esta vez, pensaba quebrarlo en su totalidad, marcándolo de una vez por todas como suyo.

Sabía que lo miraba, con esos ojos plata vacios, carentes de todo sentimiento, unos ojos hermosos pero a la vez muertos, no debía mirar al diablo, porque sabía que con ello volvería a caer, como lo hizo una vez, cuando le creyó, cuando creyó ver verdad en un montón de mentiras vacías; pero es que es más difícil para todos encontrar lo que siempre ha estado mal, de lo que ha estado bien, y el cayó, simplemente cayó en una trampa.

No lo miraba, simplemente rehuía a su mirada; hubo otro giro en donde habría un nuevo cambio de pareja, pero no soltó a Potter ni un solo momento, solo, siguió bailando al compás de la canción, haciéndole firmar al moreno su propia sentencia.

_________________________________________________________________________

Lo miró a los ojos, sabía que no debía mirarlo a los ojos; pero volvió a fallar, volvió a perderse en esos ojos sin vida, volvió a perder. Se había prometido a sí mismo no volverse a perder en los ojos de ese demonio, y ahora, ahora de nuevo era poseído por ese ser que le había causado más daño que otros.

Entre sudor y lagrimas, dos cuerpos culminaron su éxtasis; uno satisfecho de lo ocurrido, mientras el otro, con la marca a fuego del demonio en su piel, le decía adiós a su dolor.

Despertó con una sonrisa maligna en su cara, había vuelto a caer; pero se encontró que el cuerpo de la persona con quien había estado la noche anterior, ya no se encontraba, en cambio una rosa negra y un pergamino del color de la sangre estaban ahí. Abrió el pergamino encontrándose con la caligrafía del pelinegro…

_Es la última vez que bailare en los brazos del diablo, espera, espera toda la eternidad, porque no volveré al infierno nuevamente._

_Adiós_

_**-Porque esta fue la última vez que bailé con el diablo **_

_**Notas finales: Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre dudas, comentarios, sugerencias hechizos galletas de navidad y demás solo mandar un review. ¡Happy Merry Xmas!**_


End file.
